Her Secret Life
by xxstarlitskyxx
Summary: Everyone thought they knew Hermione Granger, but there is a secret part to her life that not even her friends know about.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Her Secret Life

Author: Sirius'sgirl2252

Summary: She kept her life secret from her friends, but what happens when what she's been doing is made known to them?  
Pairings: Ron/Lavender, Harry/Luna, Hermione/Draco

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Harry Potter, nor do I own The Start of Something New. It's a High School Musical Song.

Chapter 1- Start of Something New

Hermione Granger, 24, best friends of Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley was furious. Drumming her fingers on the desk in her office on the floor of the regulation of magical creatures department in the Ministry of Magic. Glaring at the letter that Ron had sent up from the auror's floor she reread it again.

_Hermione,_

_I know you don't have anything to do tonight so I was wondering if you would stop by and watch Fred's twins for me. The git didn't even ask if I had plans tonight he just assumed I would. Lavender's expecting me to pick her up at her flat at 8pm. Owl me back with your answer._

_Ron_

Taking her wand out of her desk drawer she caught the parchment on fire with a flick of her wrist. It was just like that prat to assume she was just a know-it-all bookworm who had nothing to do. But little did he know she did have something to do and it didn't concern him or Harry. Picking a quill up she wrote back to him, not taking the time to write neatly.

_Ronald, _

_What gives you the right to assume I have nothing to do? As it is I have plans tonight and even if I didn't I wouldn't shoulder your responsibility for you. For some unknown reason your brother entrusted you to care for his twins, so I guess your out of luck. So either ask someone else or cancel your date. _

_Hermione_

She needed to get out of here now. It always turned into a big scene when she didn't agree to do what Ron asked of her, he expected her to drop all of her plans so he could go out with Lavender. Locking up her office she stopped by her boss's office briefly to let him know she was done with work for the day. Stepping into the floo lines she flooed directly to her flat. Glancing at the clock she realized she would be too early to go to the show first but she had to leave. It was only a matter of time before Ron tracked her down. Stripping off her work clothes as she walked to the bathroom she threw them in the hamper. Turning on the shower she waited for the right temperature before climbing in. Quickly she scrubbed her hair with honeysuckle shampoo and lily scented body soap she rinsed off and grabbed a fluffy light blue towel. Wrapping it around her body she entered her room and opened her large walk in closet. Grabbing a denim skirt and black halter-top, she dried her hair and applied light make-up. Finally done she went to the fireplace and flooed to Diagon Alley. She still had about an hours time to waste before she had to be there so she went to Flourish and Blotts to see if they had anything new in. It wasn't long before she left the shop disappointed. Ducking into the leaky cauldron she went to the bathroom, locking the door behind her. Wand in hand she tapped it against her hair making it curl, lengthen, and darken in color. Directing her wand towards her eyes she changed the color from a cinnamon brown to a nice ocean blue. Happy with the changes she stepped out and apparated to her destination.

Walking up the walkway she could hear the crowd that was already gathered around, waiting for the show to begin. It would be awhile yet but if they wanted to get in they needed to get here really earlie. "Jaycee." She heard them murmur. Taking the time to stop she smiled at them and took the time to sign a few autographs. Feeling a tug on her skirt she turned to see a little girl no more than seven smiling up at her. "May I have your autograph?" she asked sweetly. Children were her weakness. Taking the little girls autograph book and quill she asked the girls name. "Katie." The girl answered quietly. So in the girls book this is what she wrote. Katie, Never give up on your dreams no matter whose telling you they'll never happen. Jaycee

Handing the girl her stuff back she smiled. "Thank you." Katie said before running off to stand with her mother. Waving to all the people she stepped inside the building. "Jaycee your finally here." Her manager, Sarah, said as she ran up to her. Of course Sarah new her true identity, Hermione, but out of respect for her she kept it secret. "What is it Sarah?" she asked tucking a curl behind her ear. "Another singer requested to sing with you tonight and I've agreed. It would be good for you two to work together. I'll give you the sheet music and you should be good by the time it's time to go on." Sarah said in a rush. Shuffling of papers told Hermione that she was looking for the notes. "Who is this singer?" she asked curiously. "Aha. Found it." Sarah said with triumph. "It's Hunter." She added in. "I'll just be in my room then." She said. Entering her dressing room she sat down in a chair studying the song. "Not bad." She said to herself.

"Jaycee and Hunter you start in five." An announcer said. Already you could hear the crowd cheering, they knew they were in for a show. This was the life she lived for. Setting the music down she left her room and met Hunter behind the curtain. He was a new rising star and he could be heard on the Wizarding Wireless constantly. "Good luck." She said smiling. She could remember that a few years ago, she was standing in his shoes, the new kid on the block. "The first song is called Start of Something New, this is a duet between Jaycee and Hunter." Her manager Sarah announced to the crowd. The curtain opened and they walked out on stage together. The wizarding world had just finally gotten muggle microphones to work with the magic and Sarah handed them each one. The music started to play and Hunter started off.

(Hunter)

Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance

(Jaycee)

I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
To all the possibilities

(Together)

I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

(Hunter)

Now who'd of ever thought that  
We'd both be here tonight

(Jaycee)

And the world looks so much brighter  
With you by my side

(together)

I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it for real

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me  
I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see

It's a start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart

That it's the start   
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
Start of something new

The song ended and their voices blended together. He'd really done a great job for such a short notice. The crowd was very pleased with their performance. They were cheering and Jaycee turned to see he was beaming at the fans. Waving to the crowd she took his arm and walked offstage. The Weird Sisters were taking over, they were just the opening act. Sometimes she did full concerts but not on nights when she had to go to the ministry in the morning. "You did great. I'll see you around." She said. "I know who you really are." He said. Stopping dead in her tracks she whirled around to face him. "Oh yeah whose that?" she snapped. Time seemed to have slowed as he edged his way towards her and when he was inches from her he leaned in and whispered in her ear. "You're Hermione Granger." Staring at him with shock on her face she could have swore she recognized that smirk. "Don't worry. It's our secret." He said before walking away. Instead of leaving she followed him. "We should go out sometime." She suggested. Since starting her singing side career she had gotten bolder, she wasn't as uptight as she was during her Hogwarts years. "How bout tonight?" he asked. "Love to. Meet me at this address." She said handing him a piece of parchment she kept in her pockets. You never knew when you'd meet someone you wanted to see again. With that she left him standing there, going back to her house.

AN: How did you like this? I'm not it came out the way I wanted it to. Also Jaycee is Hermione just in case I didn't make that clear. Any one want to guess who "Hunter" is? Please review. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-First Date

Just before she walked into her door she took the temporary glamour off just in case Ron was there. Going inside to an empty flat she reapplied the glamour. She had asked the guy out as Jaycee she was going out as Jaycee. Changing out of her sweaty stage clothes she went with a pair of blue hip hugger jeans and yellow camisole top. It was weird. The clothes she had put on were not clothes that Hermione would wear, they were ones that Jaycee would. The longer she kept up her double life the more the two mixed. Flopping down on the couch she took a book off the stand beside the couch and opened it to read until Hunter came. It was a muggle book that she had just gotten and she hadn't had a chance to start it yet. Slowly time passed and she flipped page after page. She was about to close the book and go to her room for the night when she heard a hesitant knock on her door. Setting aside the book she stood up and walked to the door, peeking through the door looker to see the brunette head of Hunter. Undoing the locks she opened the door and greeted him with a smile. "Hello Hunter." She said. It was apparent that he had also gone home and changed out of sweaty clothes. It had paid off too. He was dressed in muggle blue jeans and a black button down shirt he looked cuter than before.

"Hi Jaycee." He said. He wasn't sure how to act; a girl had never flat out asked him out before. It usually took his charm and flirting to convince them to go with him. It was a welcome change for Hunter. "Are you ready to go?" he finally asked. Offering his hand to her he was relieved when she took his hand and locked the door before following him down the street. He felt slightly guilty for not giving her his true identity, but she wouldn't give him the thought of day if she knew who he really was. "Where to?" she asked. Her voice cut through his thoughts like a knife through butter. She was again looking up at him her mouth slightly curved into a smile as she waited for him to answer. "A muggle restaurant. No one will recognize us there." He said. "That's a great idea. Just us." She replied. Sure she loved her second career more than anything but she didn't want the rumors about 'Jaycee and Hunter' to get out. It was only one date. They walked in silence the rest of the way to the restaurant, just outside Diagon Alley, in Muggle London. Opening the door she saw that it had a very laid back atmosphere and when they sat down they immediately ordered.

While they waited for their food they tried to make small talk but both were nervous. Hermione hadn't been out with a man for years and Hunter wasn't sure where to begin. He'd never had one civil word with her at all, and it was just hard to make friends with one thought to be your enemy many years ago. Drumming her fingers on the table she sighed. It wasn't that she was bored it was just she didn't know what to do. "Well you obviously know me but who are you? I'm sure I'd remember a face as cute as yours if I would have seen you before." She asked. That's what was really bothering her. The rest of the wizarding world was oblivious to who 'Jaycee' really was while he immediately recognized her. "I'm Hunter and you met me some time ago, just not as I am." He answered cryptically. Furrowing her brows trying to decipher his meaning the food arrived. Sitting before Jaycee was chicken parmesean and in front of Hunter was chicken alfredo pasta. "But…." Jaycee started. Hunter had put a finger to her mouth to silence her. "We all have our secrets. That much you should know. I'm not going to hurt you if that's what you're thinking." He said. Glancing down uneasily at her plate she took a bite to give herself time to think. "Better not. I know more hexes than you know." Jaycee warned after she had swallowed her food. Hunter snickered and replied, "That I know. Trust me I've got no death wish." Exchanging witty banter over dinner Jaycee was kinda sad when the end of dinner arrived. "I've never had so much fun before." She told him as they walked out the doors. Slowly walking through muggle London Jaycee sighed. She had to get home so she could get up in time for work. "I'm glad you had fun." Hunter told her as they entered Diagon Alley.

"As much fun as I had, I've got to be at the Ministry bright and early. So this is where our night ends." Jaycee explained as she came to a stop. Hunter stopped beside her and looked at her face. "I understand. I've got another job as well and they don't know anything about my second job." He said. Taking her hand he gave it a kiss before walking away. Why push his luck, he knew her knowledge of hexes was vast and he didn't want to bring them upon himself if he could avoid it, even if it was hard to walk away without kissing her lips. Watching as he left she ran into the Leaky Cauldron and apparated to her flat. Changing into her shorts and tank top she climbed under silky blue sheets and grabbed her wand. Waving it over her she changed back into plain old Hermione Granger. Hunter walked to his apartment, which wasn't far from where he had left Hermione. Giving up Malfoy Mansion proved to be the best thing he had ever done. That and his father wanted him out and Hunter had been all too happy to oblige. Staring in the large mirror in his bathroom he studied his new looks. Light brown hair and deep blue eyes it was no wonder Hermione hadn't recognized him. Gone were his Malfoy looks until he said otherwise. Sure he'd have to keep using hair dye to keep the platinum blonde locks from reappearing and eventually he would have to tell Hermione who he really was but that time hadn't yet come. Yawning he stripped down to his boxers and climbed into his bed. Anyone would expect him to have slytherin colors but after seeing them his whole life, he decided a nice change and had opted for crimson red sheets. Laying on his side he looked at the picture sitting on his nightstand, it was a picture of Hermione he had taken while she was in the library studying for N.E.W.T.s in their seventh year. She was buried in a book of advanced transfiguration but he never saw her look more beautiful. He'd taken that when no one else was around, it was amazing he still had it. He yawned and soon drifted off to sleep.

AN: So Sorry it took so long to get this up. I was busy trying to pull my grades up and finished up this chapter. Next one should be up soon as it is almost done being typed. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three- So We Meet Again

Hermione woke up late the next morning. For some reason she had a hard time sleeping and as a result had finally gone to sleep right as her alarm was going off. Deciding to lay in bed for five more minutes those five minutes soon turned to thirty. Scrambling out of bed she hurriedly tossed on jeans and a spaghetti strap top. Not even bothering with her robes she flooed to the Ministry without a second thought to her attire. Rushing up to her floor she unlocked her office and closed the door behind her. Luckily she kept brushes and such in her office in case she fell asleep here so at least she could drag a brush through her hair. Opening her drawer she brushed her hair so it cascaded down her back without being knotted. Thankfully her hair had outgrown its bushiness a long time ago. Walking around to the front of the desk she was shuffling through some papers when some flew to the ground. Kneeling she was picking them up as someone barged into her office. "Hey 'Mione where were you….when did you get that?" he asked as he trailed from his original question. Her lower back was exposed which it usually never was at the Ministry but she had been in a hurry this morning. "Get what?" Hermione asked irritated. Of course she knew what he was asking about but she decided to make him ask more about it instead of telling him straight out. Ron looked at her as she stood up papers in hand. "The tattoo on your lower back. The one in the shape of a flower." Ron asked. This was not the Hermione he knew, she would never have dreamed of getting such a thing. Hermione sat her papers down on the desk and turned to face Ron. "I got that three years ago Ronald, on my 21st birthday. Secondly, It's an Aster. It means clear thinking." Hermione answered.

"Hermione since when did you do such a thing?" Ron asked, unbelieving. Maybe this was just some joke and it really washed off. "Since Ronald, I wanted to and it's none of your concern." Hermione snapped. She had very little sleep and here he was pushing her buttons. "Gee 'Mione don't get cross about it. So where did you go last night?" Ronald asked, he had checked her house but figured she had gone somewhere to hide to make it look like she had plans. "I went out Ronald. I already told you." Hermione answered with a sigh. This was the bad ting about working at the ministry with Harry and Ron they could always find her. "Right whatever you say 'Mione. Listen Harry and I were thinking we could all go out to the Three Broomsticks tonight. What do you say?" Ron asked. Biting her bottom lip she finally decided to go. It had been ages since they had been out together and it couldn't hurt. Besides she had no plans tonight. "Sure. I'll see you two later. I must really get back to work." Hermione said pushing him out of her door. Sinking down into her chair she started working fighting the urge to take a nice nap.

Ron had made it back down to the floor where the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and went in search of Harry. Finding him in the tiny office they shared he plopped down in a chair and glanced over at Harry who was reading about a case. "Hey Harry did you know 'Mione has a tattoo?" Ron asked curiously. Maybe he just didn't ever notice it before. Harry looked up from his paper briefly before glancing back down. "No I didn't. Why?" Harry asked. "Cause she's got one in the shape of a flower on her lower back." Ron answered. Harry not finding this topic as interesting as Ron did sighed. "So?" he said before asking, "Besides what's it to you?" "It's nothing to me. It's just not like her." Ron pointed out. Again Harry looked up from the report he was trying to read about the case he had just been assigned to. "Look Ron it's none of our business." Harry said a bit furious. Blushing Ron let the subject drop. "By the way 'Mione said she'd meet us at the Three Broomsticks." Ron said before falling completely silent again. He usually worked with Harry on the cases and always let Harry read the reports first. "That's good Ron. Just don't invite Lavender. That's one way to get 'Mione riled up. You know they can't stand each other." Harry warned him. Shuffling his feet across the floor he waited for the rest of the day to pass, so he could leave the ministry and tell Lavender he was going out with friends.

The workday was ending and Hermione got her things together before going home by floo. She could apparate but that would do no good since she had wards up against it at her house. Quickly showering and getting dressed in a simple skirt and t-shirt since she was going out with the guys she sat on the couch and read a book before heading to Hogsmeade. Stepping into the three broomsticks she immediately saw Harry sitting at a table with a firewhiskey. Waving as she walked in she ordered a butterbeer before sitting at the table beside him. "Heya Harry." She greeted as she took a sip of butterbeer. It wasn't that she didn't drink firewhiskey just not with her friends, by herself usually. "Hey 'Mione." Harry said back. Something seemed to be bothering him but she didn't ask. He would bring it up eventually. "So Hermione when did you get a tattoo? Ron bugged me about it all day." Harry complained, it was rather annoying to listen to. Her face twisted into a grin as she asked, "Want to see it?" He nodded yes so Hermione lifted her shirt and pulled down the part of her skirt that was covering it. "Nice. Never thought you'd get one though." Harry commented as she sat back down, covering it up. "Yeah well that's what Ronald said. But you know I've had it for awhile and it was just something I did without thinking." Hermione said. Gosh everyone really thought she was a boring bookworm. Ron entered with Lavender right behind him and Harry groaned, a catfight was sure to come out of this. "I told him not to bring her." He whispered to Hermione before the two made it to the table.

The two sat down and Hermione rolled her eyes when Lavender greeted her by squealing, "Mione." "It's Hermione." Hermione corrected Lavender. There were certain people who could get away with 'Mione and Lavender wasn't one of them. This night was going to be hell. Lavender launched into some story while Hermione and Harry just nodded their heads pretending to listen. _Should've stayed home. This is just torture. I'm gonna need a firewhiskey if I must listen to this. _Hermione thought. Standing up she ordered a firewhiskey and took a big long drink out of it, not caring at the looks Harry was giving her. "Hermione are you even listening to me?" Lavender asked, sounding angry. "Yes I am. I'm just waiting to hear the rest of this lovely story." Hermione said, trying to hide the sarcasm. Lavender continued on and Hermione started to think about the nice book she had given up tonight. "Hermione?" a voice she vaguely recognized asked. Lavender broke off her story again to glare at the stranger that dare interrupt her story. Whipping around a smile formed on her lips. "Hunter." She said standing up to greet him. "This is Harry and Ron." Hermione said introducing him to her two friends. "I'm Lavender." Lavender said speaking up. "Whose this 'Mione?" Ron asked and Hermione shot him a glare. "This is my friend Hunter." She said as she looked back to Hunter. _'Get me out of here.' She mouthed to him. _"Nice to meet you. Anyways Hermione I was just coming to enjoy a nice drink when I saw you were here. Care to join me?" he asked a light smirk on his face. "Sure." Hermione answered. "Well bye guys it's been fun." She told them as she pushed in her stool. Feeling slightly guilty for leaving Harry she gave him a hug, "Just come with us and then you can leave." She whispered. Taking Hunter's hand she started walking with him to another table when she heard Harry say, "I'm gonna go with them. Just to make sure she's safe." Following them hastily they all sat at a table as they eyed the pair they had just left. Lavender apparently bored took Ron by the arm and they left. "Thank Merlin." Harry sighed as they disappeared out of sight. "Well sorry to intrude. See you at work Mione." Harry said as he too left. Smiling she looked over at Hunter. "Just at the right time. Thank you!" she said hugging him tightly. "No problem." Hunter answered as she let go of him and returned to her own stool. Glancing at her watch she sighed. "Damn. Wasted a whole night with those prats. I'm sorry but I've got work tomorrow." She said sadly as she stood to leave. What would Jaycee do? Turning around swiftly she said, "But why not come to my flat? I've got a stock of firewhiskey we could drink." Standing up he said, "Why not." Together they left for Hermione's flat.

An: Two updates in two days! Told you it would be up soon. Anyways please read and review. Next chapter should be up soon.


End file.
